


A Solstice to Remember

by yafan92



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yafan92/pseuds/yafan92
Summary: Set during "A Court of Frost and Starlight". What if Feyre had taken Rhys up on his offer to join the three Illyrians in the birchin?
Relationships: Feyre Acheron/Cassian, Feyre Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Azriel/Cassian/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 25
Kudos: 149





	A Solstice to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I know at one point someone asked me to bring Cassian into my "High Lord, High Lady, and Spymaster" series. Since that series is set in parallel with the upcoming "A Court of Silver Flames", I hope you'll accept this fic instead, lovely commenter.

The three of them had entered the cabin an hour later, dripping snow, skin splotched with red, grinning from ear to ear.

Mor and I, snuggled together beneath a blanket on the couch, only rolled our eyes at them.

Rhys just dropped a kiss atop my head, declared the three of them were going to take a steam in the cedar-lined shed attached to the house, and then they were gone.

I blinked at Mor as they vanished, letting the image settle. "Another tradition." she told me, the bottle of amber-colored alcohol mostly empty. And my head now spinning with it. "An Illyrian custom, actually - the heated sheds. The birchin. A bunch of naked warriors, sitting together in the steam, sweating."

I blinked again.

Mor's lips twitched, "About the only good custom the Illyrians ever came up with, to be honest."

I snorted. "So the three of them are just in there. Naked. Sweating."

Mother above.

“ _Interested in taking a look?”_ The dark purr echoed into my mind.

_“Lech. Go back to your sweating.”_

_“There’s room for one more in here.”_

_“I thought mates were territorial.”_

I could feel him smile as if he were grinning against my neck. _“I'm always eager to learn what sparks your interest, Feyre darling.”_

I considered for a few moments, before sending the equivalent of a shrug down the bond. _"Alright, I'll be right there."_ My lips curled into a satisfied smirk as I felt Rhys's shock, apparently having surprised him into speechlessness. _"Unless your offer wasn’t sincere?"_

I felt his pride prickle at the challenge in my words, accompanied by a sharp stab of desire, even as his instincts screamed at him that I was _his._ I was sure he could feel my raised eyebrow as I observed his internal struggle, and his mental voice was slightly breathless as he finally found it. _"I am certainly serious about your pleasure, darling. I'll let Cassian and Azriel know you've accepted my invitation."_

I briefly reconsidered as I felt Rhys withdraw from my mind, but truthfully couldn’t deny that I had secretly thought Helion had the right idea inviting them all back to his bed. I stretched as I disentangled myself from the blanket, Mor shooting me a curious look. “I’ve been invited to the birchin,” I explained with a grin.

She gaped at me, openmouthed, before a mischievous smirk of her own curled at her lips. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to get back to Velaris,” she said, rising from the couch as well and summoning a thick coat. “I’m taking this with me, though,” she added, gesturing with the mostly-empty bottle still in her hand. “I’m going to need it to get that particular mental image out of my head.” I stuck my tongue out at her as she pulled on her coat. “Happy Solstice to _you_ ,” she snarked, throwing me a wink over her shoulder as she turned and walked out the front door of the cabin.

I waited a few moments after the door closed behind her before I started to undress, laying my sweater and pants neatly on the couch where I had just been sitting. I hesitated at my undergarments, but decided if I was going to do this I would do it properly, and dropped them on top of my clothes. I shivered slightly as I reached out to Rhys. _“Are you ready for me?”_

 _“Always, darling,”_ came his immediate response, so I swiftly crossed the cabin to the door of the birchin. Taking one final deep breath, I pushed it open and strode into the shed.

I was met with a burst of steam as I entered, the sudden heat raising goosebumps all over my skin. The small room had benches on two walls, Cassian and Azriel seated at one and Rhys at the other. I strode over to sit next to Rhys, conscious of the three pairs of eyes on me, and took in the two Illyrians who were not my mate as I took my place across from them.

Cassian was seated with his legs crossed, his face red in a way that I was sure was not just from the heat of the room. He refused to meet my eyes, a far cry from the usual cocksure general I had come to know, and I grinned to see him so discomposed. Azriel, on the other hand, gave me a long, slow gaze from head to toe, and I had to fight back a blush of my own under his assessment as I noticed a swirl of shadow at his lap concealing one of the very few parts of him I had not seen. I gave them both appraising looks of my own as Rhys draped an arm around me, taking in the broad planes of their chests covered in their elegant, twining tattoos, their powerful legs, every bit as delicious as promised by the way their leathers hugged the muscle there, and their gorgeous wings, spread slightly behind them.

 _“Well,”_ I said to Rhys, who hadn’t bothered with any sort of modesty, _“as lovely as their chests are, I can see_ those _anytime you three train. I’m thinking I got the bad end of the deal here.”_

Rhys chuckled, nuzzling my neck as he pulled me into his lap. _“You should have seen their faces when I told them you were coming.”_ He shot me an image, a memory; Cassian’s eyes were bugged out of his head but there was a longing mixed in with his surprise. Azriel was frozen with one hand in his hair, as though halfway through brushing it out of his face, naked desire written across his features. _“I’m sure they’re both trying very hard not to seem too eager and scare you off,”_ he reassured me, his thumb tracing small circles on my thigh.

 _“In that case, maybe we should offer an open invitation,”_ I suggested, pairing my words with a searing kiss, wrapping one arm around Rhys’s head and dragging the other hand down his sweat-slicked chest, as his own hands tightened on my leg and waist. I heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room, but nearly forgot about our audience as Rhys kissed his way down my neck to take my breast into his mouth, licking and rolling at the nipple with his tongue. I spread my legs slightly as I shifted on his lap, allowing the hand on my thigh to creep higher as I tugged Rhys’s face back to mine, sweeping my tongue across his lips and drawing a groan from the back of his throat as his mouth opened for me. A growing pressure at my ass told me that my mate was enjoying this as much as I was, the scent of our combined arousal filling the small, humid space.

Rhys's hand made its way to the apex of my thighs, his fingers slipping through my slick folds before teasing at the small bundle of nerves just above them. His motions were unhurried, bringing delicious pleasure but nowhere near the intensity needed to push me toward release. I squirmed, encouraging him to increase the pressure with his hand by grinding my hips against him, but he just smiled against my mouth and dropped his lips to my neck, sucking at my throat. A breathy little moan escaped me and I heard an answering groan from across the room. I looked over to see both Cassian and Azriel watching us with wide eyes, not bothering to hide the evidence that they were enjoying the show Rhys and I were putting on. Cassian blushed and looked away again, but Azriel sent a shadow flitting across the room, curling it around my ankle. I closed my eyes briefly at the cool, soft touch, and he moved it up my leg, across my breasts, and down my back to settle at my foot once more.

Feeling newly emboldened, I swung one leg around so I was straddling Rhys, my back to his chest with my front on full display. My mate continued his ministrations between my legs, his other hand coming up to cup my breast as he bit down lightly at the junction of my neck and shoulder. I could feel his hard length resting between the globes of my ass as I reached back to run one hand through his hair, never taking my eyes off Azriel. I was practically panting under Rhys’s hands and Azriel’s intense gaze, and I almost whimpered when the shadowsinger tracked a bead of sweat as it ran from my neck all the way down my front.

I did actually whine when Rhys moved both hands to my hips, but my discontent was short-lived as he angled my hips to slide into me. We both groaned at the sensation as I lowered onto him fully, my eyelids fluttering he bottomed out. Azriel looked positively ravenous as my gaze found him again, and I raised my eyebrows at him in invitation as I braced my hands on Rhys’s knees and rocked against him. Without breaking eye contact, Azriel rose and crossed the few feet between us, dropping to his knees directly in front of me.

Rhys spread his legs to allow Azriel to shuffle between them, forcing mine even wider in the process. I pulled the shadowsinger in for a kiss, tangling my fingers in his inky hair, and gasped into his mouth as I felt his fingers lightly trailing up my inner thigh, picking up where Rhys had left off. I moaned as he grazed my sensitive skin with two fingers, which only spurred him on as he licked and sucked his way down my throat to my chest, taking one peaked nipple into his mouth and bringing his free hand to the other.

I threw my head back, allowing my eyes to close at the overwhelming pleasure in my body, although I could still feel Cassian’s burning gaze from where he sat. I cracked one eye open to see him stroking himself slowly as he watched the erotic display the three of us made, and I reached out to him with my mind as I let out another long moan. _“Don’t finish,”_ I ordered, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise before he nodded his acknowledgement.

My attention was pulled back to my own body as Rhys gave a particularly hard thrust, accompanied by the scrape of Azriel’s teeth against my breast. I could feel my release beginning to crest as Azriel increased the pressure of his hand between my legs, making small, tight circles with his fingers as Rhys hit just the right spot with every roll of his hips. My eyes closed again as my climax hit, stars dancing against the back of my eyelids as I shuddered in pleasure. A few moments later I felt Rhys stiffen and groan as he too found his release, spilling inside me as Azriel’s motions slowed but didn’t stop, prolonging my own convulsions around Rhys’s length.

Finally, the sensations became too much, and I tightened my fingers in Azriel’s hair to pull his mouth away from my chest. He sank back onto his heels with a self-satisfied smirk, running his hands down my thighs which were now slick with sweat. I eased my way off of Rhys, my legs still slightly shaky, and I felt all three pairs of eyes on me as I walked over to where Cassian still sat. I dropped to my knees in front of him, meeting his gaze as I reached for where he still held himself. He hesitantly allowed me to touch him and I wrapped my fingers around his girth, stroking slowly as he continued to look at me with a mixture of fear, awe, and desire.

“Come on, Cassian,” I teased, echoing his first words to me. “I won’t bite unless you ask me to.” I punctuated my words by leaning forward and running my tongue around the tip of his member, and I saw his retort die on his lips as his eyes rolled back in his head. Emboldened by his response, I grasped the base of his length more firmly, pushing the head through my lips and taking it fully into my mouth, drawing a groan from deep in his chest.

“Cauldron, Feyre,” Cassian panted. “You’re incredible.” His hands came to my hair, gathering it up from where it had stuck to my neck and back, and holding it gently away from my face so he could watch as I moved against him. I rested my free hand on his thigh, feeling the muscles there tense and tremble as I took more of him into my mouth, and I felt almost lightheaded at the thought of this powerful male shaking at my touch.

I was just getting into a rhythm when Rhys spoke in my mind again. _“Lean forward on your hands, darling,”_ he ordered. _“I want to watch you take both of them at the same time.”_ I moaned around Cassian, causing him to swear and tighten his grip on my hair, as I did as Rhys asked. Moments later, I felt Azriel’s hands on my ass, tilting it toward him as he settled in between my knees. He leaned forward and dropped kisses down my spine, the very tip of his length making contact with my core, and I felt a new rush of desire as I wiggled my hips in encouragement. He ran a finger through my folds, finding me more than ready for him, and wasted no time lining himself up with my entrance and sliding in. _“That’s it, Feyre,”_ Rhys crooned as Azriel sheathed himself to the hilt, and I allowed his momentum to push me further onto Cassian. We quickly fell into a rhythm, with Azriel providing long, slow thrusts that had all three of us groaning.

 _“Look at you,”_ Rhys whispered into my mind, sending an image of the three of us accompanied by his arousal at the sight. Cassian had his head thrown back, his wings spread behind him and teeth gritted as I knelt before him with his full length in my mouth. Azriel’s wings were also flared, a look of intense concentration on his face as he gripped my hips, his fingers leaving indentations in my skin.

He must have sent the image to everyone, because Cassian swore again. “Fuck, Feyre, I’m so close,” he ground out, and I glanced up at him from beneath my lashes. “Can I -?” he began, looking down at me.

 _“Yes,”_ I sent to his mind, and seconds later he went still, his grip on my hair almost painful as he held my head in place. I felt a twitch, then a rush of liquid in the back of my throat, which I swallowed as he let out a low hiss. Azriel didn’t falter, keeping his same steady pace as I worked Cassian through the last throes of his climax. It wasn’t until I had pulled away from Cassian completely, my hair falling loose from his hand, that the shadowsinger increased the frequency of his thrusts, chasing his own release.

“Come on, Feyre,” Azriel murmured as he slipped a hand between my legs, the first words he’d spoken to me. “I want to feel you.” He sent a shadow around to tweak at my breasts, and the combination of his touches and voice sent me flying into a second climax, my inner walls contracting around his length as he gave one last thrust and followed me over the edge. My arms gave out but his hands were there, catching me around the waist and pulling me back into his chest as we both knelt there on the floor of the birchin.

I was breathing hard, covered in sweat, and the next thing I knew Rhys was pulling me into his arms and striding back into the cabin. I hardly noticed where we were going, only coming to my senses as he walked us into the enormous bathtub. The lukewarm water felt incredible against my feverish skin, and the heaviness of my limbs was offset by their buoyancy underwater. A glass of water appeared on the edge of the tub, and Rhys handed it to me as a basket of soaps and oils appeared next to it. I quickly downed the drink as Azriel and Cassian strode into the room, both still fully nude, and hesitantly looked at Rhys before joining us in the giant tub.

 _“I can tell them to get lost if you’re done, darling,”_ Rhys whispered into my mind, and I gave him a small smirk.

 _“Not at all,”_ I replied with a wink. _“After we wash off this sweat, I want all three of you.”_

Feral hunger flickered across his face, before he gave me a slow, predatory smile. _“In that case, allow me to help you get clean.”_ He reached for the basket, grabbing a bottle of hair tonic and rubbing it into my scalp. I moaned at the feeling of his fingers in my hair, and I saw Cassian and Azriel exchange a look out of the corner of my eye.

“Clean up, you two,” I said aloud. “I’m not done with you yet.”

A mischievous grin spread over Cassian’s face as he reached for a bar of soap, lathering his neck and chest as he spoke. “I didn’t realize Rhys was doing such a poor job of keeping you satisfied, Feyre,” he teased, causing Rhys to let out a warning growl.

“Keep that up Cassian, and you’re uninvited,” I quipped, and Azriel hid a snort as he too began washing himself. I rinsed my hair as they began quietly bickering, running soap over my own body and Rhys’s to remove the last of the sweat from the birchin.

In short order, the four of us were clean, and I dried us all with a flicker of power as we stepped from the tub. I led the way back into the bedroom, my hips swishing as I walked, the three Illyrians followed behind me like moths to a flame. When I reached the bed I turned to face them, my hands on my hips as I looked them over. “Cassian, on the bed,” I ordered, and the general hurried to obey. He settled on his back, wings folded beneath him, as I straddled his legs, bringing my face close to his. “Nothing smart to say?” I asked, grinding my hips down on his as I raised an eyebrow.

“No ma’am, I can take orders” he breathed, his hands coming to rest gently on my thighs, and I smirked at him before capturing his mouth with my own. His tongue darted out almost immediately, running over the seam of my lips, and I opened for him, the kiss becoming a dance that he allowed me to lead. Behind me, I felt the mattress dip, warm hands smoothing over my lower back before hesitating at my hips.

 _“Are you sure about this, darling?”_ It was Rhys, then, who knelt behind me, and I sent back my reassurance along the bond. I felt Cassian’s hands move up to cup the globes of my ass, pulling at them gently as Rhys dropped his hand between them. I heard the sound of a bottle uncorking, and I surmised it was one of the oils from the bathroom before every rational thought fled my mind as I felt a few drops of the liquid hit me, followed by a gentle finger poking at my rear entrance.

“Relax, Feyre,” Rhys purred, his other hand coming around to rub circles between my legs, and I did my best to obey as he slipped the very tip of his finger inside me.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” murmured Cassian against my lips, emphasizing his words with a squeeze as I shifted, getting used to the sensation as Rhys slid in to the knuckle. I gasped as he added another oiled finger, but as the discomfort subsided it gave way to pleasure, and I was suddenly eager for more.

 _“Easy, darling,”_ Rhys said down the bond, his voice tinged with amusement. _“Let me finish preparing you.”_

 _“Rhys,”_ I whined, rocking my hips back against his hand.

 _“Shh,”_ he soothed. _“Almost ready.”_

I pulled my face away from Cassian and let out a whimper, looking around the room as though hoping to find something to relieve the terrible ache building in my core. I spotted Azriel, still standing to the side of the bed, who was stroking himself as he watched. I dropped my eyes to his length, licking my lips, before meeting his eyes once again. He took that as his signal, crawling on the bed to kneel behind Cassian’s head, and I ran my tongue up the bottom of his shaft as soon as it was within reach. He groaned, pulling back, just as Rhys withdrew his fingers, and I writhed atop Cassian, desperate for _something_.

Thankfully, all three males seemed equally eager, and I shifted as I felt Rhys and Cassian position me so they were at both of my entrances. _“Ready, darling?”_ Rhys asked, and in answer I shifted back, sliding the tips of both their lengths inside me. I felt a hand on my chin and looked up into Azriel’s hazel eyes as they both seated fully, fighting the urge to close my eyes as the shadowsinger’s grip tightened.

“Keep your eyes on me, Feyre,” he murmured as he brought his length to my lips, pushing inside as I opened my mouth for him. I held his gaze for as long as I could, but when Rhys shifted experimentally my eyes closed of their own accord and I let out a long, low moan around Azriel. Like Cassian, he swept my hair out of the way, bringing both hands gently to the back of my head and letting the other two set the pace. Rhys and Cassian began thrusting in tandem, their motion rocking me forward onto Azriel, and the sensation of being completely filled was so overwhelming I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep this up for very long.

“Oh _fuck,_ Feyre,” said Cassian, bringing one hand up to grope and pinch at my breast. I would have screamed, all my nerve endings on fire, but was having a difficult enough time with remembering to breathe. Instead I broadcast my mind to all three of them, wordlessly projecting every sensation, how good it felt, and how close I was to one more climax.

It was Cassian who crested first, his thrusts becoming erratic as I showed him exactly what every touch was doing to me, and he breathed my name as he found his release. Azriel was right after, and I could tell he was fighting every instinct to bury himself at the back of my throat as he grunted and spilled into my mouth, barely waiting until he had finished before withdrawing and bringing his face down to mine for a crushing kiss.

 _“With me, my love,”_ panted Rhys, his grip on my hips almost painful as he rocked into me hard, the friction against Cassian below me enough to trigger one final wave of pleasure. I barely registered Rhys’s groan or the way he collapsed on top of me, only returning to reality when he pulled away, rolling off to the side, then tugged me off of Cassian and into his chest.

The general was still lying on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling, and Azriel seemed to be the most alert, although he knelt on the bed with an awestruck look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. “I think you may have to take Cassian home, Az,” Rhys said with a chuckle, and if I was in any better shape I would have laughed at Cass’s half-hearted attempt to flip him off.

 _“Are you okay?”_ he added mentally, and I snuggled in closer to his chest as Azriel left to go looking for their clothes.

 _“Perfectly, although I think I could use another bath,”_ I admitted, _“but maybe in a few minutes after I don’t feel like I’m going to fall over as soon as I get upright.”_

Rhys hummed, tucking my head under his chin as Cassian struggled into a seated position. I managed to roll over in time to see Azriel return and chuck Cassian’s leathers at him before pulling on his own. The shadowsinger looked at me with concern, but I gave him a small smile which he returned as Cassian ran his own fingers through his hair.

The general puffed out his cheeks in a sigh, pulling on his pants as he stood and looked back to where Rhys and I were still intertwined on the bed. “If you ever get tired of him Feyre, you just let us know,” he said with a wink, and Rhys gave him a perfunctory snarl as he grabbed his shirt and strode from the room.

“I’ll let the others know you’ll be back in a bit,” said Azriel as he too turned to leave, one last shadow brushing feather-light against my cheek as he disappeared.

“That was…” I began, finally finding my voice, but I petered out as I realized I didn’t really have words for what had just happened.

“Yeah,” Rhys agreed, and I turned to find his eyes on me, his expression soft as he dropped a chaste kiss on my cheek. “I just hope you don’t expect this on every birthday from now on,” he teased, and I laughed as I brought his lips to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was fun but challenging to try and keep track of all four of them, so let me know how you think I did!


End file.
